genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for debate
Quintgender Remain own article *I don't see what is questionable or up for debate here. Why can someone not have quint genders? Quad genders is a thing. And if someone can have four genders, why would that be the limit and they cannot possibly have five? It is pretty close-minded to rule something out, without doing any further research on it. We need to be accepting on this Wiki and acknowledge that some people may be quintgender and not put them in front of a microscope questioning their feelings. Jmcallon (talk) 15:44, January 20, 2015 (UTC) merge into already existing article deleted Comments Pocket Gender remain as own article Q-16: Pocket Gender should remain, as it allows people to fully express their opinions and personal genders. Deleting this page will 1: Offend some people that are Pocket Genders 2: Implying that people with PGs are only allowed to have mainstream genders (Boy, girl, demi-, bi, etc.) 00:29, April 30, 2015 (UTC). * A Pocket Gender is defined as a gender shared only by a very small group of people or just one person. Of course, there would be little to no reference for them. And if we must delete a page because a Google search turned up nothing, then we must also delete the dyadic page, as I only found unrelated uses for "dyadic ." I also removed "Scary Godsexual." I originally created this page to allow people with a new idea of a gender to post it here and if enough people supported it then it could have its own article. "I'm not buying what you're selling, maybe" -IngenDer (talk) 14:34, June 11, 2015 (UTC) It should remain it is important to have a place to explore ideas about gender Miiohau (talk) 19:16, May 27, 2016 (UTC) renamed deleted As far as I can tell, every concept described on this page exists only on this page. I can't find a reference to Ingender or Pocketgender anywhere else on the web, and Scary Godsexual seems to be a concept invented specifically to mock this wiki and the concept of non-binary genders in general. Unless someone can produce some evidence that anyone takes any of this seriously, I vote to delete. Alltangledup (talk) 12:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Comments * Sorry, it looked to me like the whole page had been written by the Scary Godsexual crowd. Having a page for new gender concepts makes sense. I'm just a bit confused why it's being called "pocket gender" when that's not a term I've ever heard of before - wouldn't something more descriptive like "new genders" or "rare genders" be more understandable? Or is "pocket gender" a term used elsewhere? Alltangledup (talk) 15:09, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I just choose "Pocket Gender" because it sounded good at the time. If people like "new" or "rare" gender better I'll gladly rename it. "I'm not buying what you're selling, maybe" -IngenDer (talk) 15:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Transphobia 'don't delete' I don't see any reason why this page should be deleted. -unknow, was unsigned This is a wiki on gender. Transgender and surrounding concepts should be included. Miiohau (talk) 06:36, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Demimascandrogynflux/demifemandrogynflux 'merge into an already existing page' I think these pages should be moved to the pocket gender or mutligender page. Gracey72 (talk) 15:18, January 6, 2016 (UTC) 'Remain own article' It is would be incredibly rude to delete this page. Who is to say you can't identify as this? Sexism 'Yes' I don't see why it should be removed. Gracey72 (talk) 17:30, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Dualgender 'No' I think this should be moved to the pocket genders page. Gracey72 (talk) 17:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Fluid flux merge into an already existing page I think this page should say or be moved to the mutligender page. Gracey72 (talk) 17:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Should be folded into Genderflux or Gender Fluid. Genderflux is currently defined as a type of Gender Fluid. Basically, Fluid flux is either specialized version of Genderflux or combination two already existing genders.Miiohau (talk) 06:25, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Transmedicalist 'Yes' I don't see why it should be deleted. Gracey72 (talk) 17:31, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Maverique I think this pag should be its own page. I don't see why we would want to remove it from the wiki. I understand that it's very simular to aporagender, but I can also see how somebody would like the culture of the maverique identity more for whatever reason. But if it will be merged with the aporagender page, it should still remain with its own section, untouched and remaining with the flag and everything on the page as it is. I request that someone who has the power to do so make an action on this page or remove the "up for debate" alert at the top. remain own page nonbinary.org has this as a page so they seem to think it is a gender identity Miiohau (talk) 05:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC) merge into already existing page merge into another page I read queerascat's original post and it sounded like Aporagender. So baring the term having evolved it should be marged into Aporagender as an alias. Miiohau (talk) 06:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC) delete (i.e. not a gender or something that should be on the wiki) "This is personality. Read that first paragraph a few times to yourself, out of context. I hate to see a movement bogged down by stupid crap like this. Anyone, please engage with me in a conversation, please explain this to me and help me make sense of it. As I see "Maverique" right now it's just ridiculous. (To clarify, what I'm saying applies only to this page, not a general statement on nonbinary gender or LGBT.)" comment of wiki page by Bandicootfan63 (talk ) copied here by Miiohau (talk) 05:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Ambonec deserves own page it has it own page over at nonBinary.org Miiohau (talk) 06:01, July 14, 2016 (UTC) merge into already existing page delete Antigender remain as own page This topic has it own page at nonbinary.org Miiohau (talk) 06:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) merge into already existing page delete Aporagender deserves own page has own page on nonbinary.org and while one could argue it is syntomy for agender or Neutrois. it isn't always used that way Miiohau (talk) 06:08, July 14, 2016 (UTC) merge into already existing page delete Amalgagender deserves own page merge into already existing page how is this different from Intergender. More exactly does really need its own page or can be section in Intergender (after it expanded to make clear what the difference is) Miiohau (talk) 06:11, July 16, 2016 (UTC) delete Caminus gender deserves own page So um hi I noticed my gender was marked as up for debate so I decided to come here to defend my gender. First of all, thank you so much for not deleting my gender. It feels so good to finaly be recognized! Ever seince i was a in middles school (im in college now) i knew I wasnt a just simply a boy or a girl...When I discoverd there were more options than just that I was absolutly delighted. But none of them seemed to fit me, and the whole time I knew why. It's because part of my identification as a person is with the feeling of warmth. Now you are probably wondering what warmth has to do with gender. Alow me to explain. As you all know, gender is not a physical trait but rather a feeling one has deep within one's soul. And the best way I can disribe the was I feel is this : do you you know that feeling when you walk in from snow storm and warm up by a fire place with nice warm hot coco, or when you open up an oven full of freshy baked cookes and you are hit with their fresh sent and the warmth of the oven comforting you? It is this feeling that makes me feel most like myself. It's who I am, it my identity, its part of my gender. I choose the Latin word for stove because it repesents that feeling of warmth I feel deep within me. I don't know if I'm the only one in the world with this gender, I sure hope I'm not, but please please make it official. It would not only mean the world to me to be validated, but perhaps having my gender on gender wiki will alow me to connect with other Caminus gender people, so I wont have to feel so wired and alone any more ~lapuslazulikin(min/mer/maey) (talk) 22:08, August 24, 2016 (UTC)lapuslazulikin merge into already existing page I think what he's talking about fall under the concept of Xenogender. I support expanding in this direction and merging into Xenogender page. Miiohau (talk) 22:38, August 24, 2016 (UTC) delete Gender traditionalist current version former version